Thorns
by lovewashere
Summary: Follow James Potter the second and his friends through there years at Hogwarts! Things get crazy as a friends past tragedies come back to haunt them. T for language. Longer summary inside explaining the whole thing


A/N: So this will be a far stretch of the imagination so just bear with me and it will turn out good I promise!

Summary: A next gen fic. In this story Sirius black had a son he didn't know about named Ryan with an American witch, who on her deathbed tells her son (who is around Harry Potter's age, a bit older) the identity of his father. He at that time is married, with two children and his wife is pregnant with their third. She dies in labor. He moves to England to try and reconnect with the people his father knew. When his oldest child and first daughter is nine she drowns in a mysterious accident. He is left with his son who is now his oldest child and his youngest, the daughter his wife died giving birth to. The story follows his youngest, Violet Black and her adventures at Hogworts with James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley and some other OCs. The POV will change from time to time but it starts with Harry.

Chapter One: Tragedies of the past

October 7 five years ago

It started off like any other day for Harry Potter. He left in the morning for work, sat at his desk did paper work, and chatted with Ron. Yet, when the auror Phil Collins told him he needed to get to the Black residence immediately, an icy dread came over his body.

Upon apparating on the scene, Harry looked around. There was one other auror present, she was standing right outside the door, barely controlling her cries. It was Juliet Baker. She was supposed to be having dinner with Ryan and Violet, who was quite fond of the middle aged woman. Juliet was in hysterics.

"Juliet," Harry spoke in soothing a tone, he needed her calm, "You need to tell me what happened, what am I going to walk into?"

"I…I was just…coming for dinner an..and when I opened the door he…he was just lying there on the floor, there was s-so much blood." at this any control she had broke, she was sobbing.

Harry tried not to panic "Juliet, focus, Violet, was she ok? Where was she? Is she in the house? Talk, please, you need to focus for a minute"

Juliet huffed out a shaky response. "She was..right there, j-just staring, all wide eyed, she had blood on her too, I-I thought she was dead too for a second, but she's ok, she w-won't move, won't even blink"

"Send a patronus! Get more aurors here! Now, Juliet!"

Harry left her there and ran into the gold colored house that was on the street lined with other Victorian houses just like it. There, in the quaint and cozy sitting room Violet was sitting on the hardwood floor staring at nothing really. Her purple dress had blood all down the front of it. She must have leaned on her father. Harry could only imagine her cries, he thought of himself holding Cedric's body. Her dark brown, almost black hair seemed a tangled mess. Her green eyes were ride as saucers. Upon noticing Harry she had begun to rock back and forth. His heart sank; the girl had no family now besides her brother. As far as Harry knew any of her mother's relatives were dead and the only ones left related to the Black family were the Malfoys and Teddy's grandmother. Immediately Harry knew, he'd take in her and her brother. She was already so close with James, it would be alright.

He glanced over at Ryan's body. He had blood on his front but nowhere near as much as what had pooled underneath him. Whatever bastard did this, wanted him to die slowly, he bleed out. They hadn't used wands to kill him. Harry supposed Violet leaned over him, perhaps she cried. Harry would not question her now. He gave a look around the house; the photos of the family lined the walls and shelves. The more recent ones happened to be missing two people. Now they would be missing a third.

Harry almost let a tear escape when he thought of Chris. The boy had already lost so much. His mother died at the mere age of three. When his big sister Sophia drowned in an accident when she was only nine years old Chris was devastated. The remnants of the Black family had experienced unspeakable tragedies. The death of his father would surely mar the boys first year. It would take a lot for him to get over this. Harry's attention was brought back to Violet when she had begun to sob uncontrollably. Her tiny body was racked with tremors.

"Violet? Violet sweetheart, you need to go outside, you need to wait with Juliet, and she'll take care of you. You need to get out of this house, ok?"

Violet looked up to Harry, green eyes wide as moons, and began to sob and shake violently. "Chris, Chris!" it was a strangled cry that twisted Harry's already aching heart.

"Violet, your brothers not here, but he's ok. Chris is at Hogwarts, he's fine."

"No!" She shook her head back and forth rapidly, "He'll hate me, please, Chris will hate me, don't, don't tell him! You can't!"

Harry was puzzled by this and just as he was about to ask what on earth she was talking about Ron came bursting through the door.

"Mate I came as soon as I hear…." Ron's voice died off, "Oh..oh god." But despite his instant panic Ron went into work mode instantly, he walked right over, scooped Violet up in his arms and carried her out of the house. Harry was left to investigate. He needed to think. Who would want to kill Ryan? Was it some old grudge against him or the Black family? Whoever it was, it seemed it was an act of hatred, because if they just wanted him dead to serve their own purposes, wouldn't it have been simpler to use a killing curse? Whoever it was, Harry swore, he'd find them. He took to walking around the house to see if anything had been taken. It didn't seem like it. He would need to talk to Violet. She was the only witness. Whoever it was, why was she left alive? Questions were going through his head at a hundred miles a minute.

Ron had walked back in. "Harry, bloody hell, what do we do? Those kids, I mean, haven't they already suffered enough?"

"I'll tell the other aurors to move the body, I think we found out as much as we can from the house. I'm going to owl McGonagall. I guess she'll let Neville break the news to Chris."

"Who's going to take them in? I mean, I'd do it, but, Violet never really got on with Hermione."

"I'll take them, I'll go now, and owl everyone."

* * *

In his office, Harry sat down writing the last of the letters, it was to Ginny, telling her she needed to get a room ready tonight for Violet and Chris to stay in and that she needed to make sure James and Al didn't bother them. He explained why. Before Harry left the house he went and collected a bunch of Violets things; toothbrush, pajamas, a bear he knew she loved, and the rest could be fetched when things weren't quite as chaotic. _The poor girl_, he thought. With a pang Harry realized she was an orphan. Currently Violet was at St. Mungos, being checked out. She had appeared to have no injuries, but you couldn't be sure. Harry sent the barn owl at his desk off to deliver the message to Ginny, who he knew would still be up. He hoped she got it before Violet and Chris arrived. He asked Audrey, Percy's wife who was a healer to take them home. Chris was at St. Mungos with Violet; well, in the waiting room probably. He wondered how he was taking it.


End file.
